Loud
by Something About Something
Summary: What could be bothering baby Trunks?


I wish I owned it...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dear Dende, for the love of all that is good, please make it STOP!<p>

She could not take it anymore. She was going to go insane. She was going to have to pitch herself off the Capsule Corp dome!

… Or she could just throw him off the Capsule Corp dome and save herself the tort-

No, bad Bulma! One must not fantasize about pitching their child off the roof! Regardless of the fact that said child had been crying for the last 12 hours with little to no interruptions.

Trunks was driving her crazy. At six months he was the cutest bundle of joy. Smiling at her with his chubby cheeks and his wide blue eyes. Making angry faces at her that reminded her oh so much of another man who made angry faces at her. He was a ball of cuteness coated in adorable, and of course her genes were to thank for that. And maybe Vegeta's as well, but let's be honest it had to be mostly hers. Speaking of genes, she couldn't help but wonder from whom the boy had inherited that amazing set of lungs from. Trunks had been screaming his little head off for hours in what seemed to be never ending to torture to her.

Maybe this is what Vegeta complained about when he said that she was too loud? Maybe from now on she would try not to scream as much since she could now understand the pain of having your ears feel as if they were going to explode? Pair that feeling with the pounding headache that she had developed and she could finally feel sympathetic towards Vegeta's plight. Then again, that bastard was nowhere to be found. Scratch that, he would endure her yelling for the rest of eternity.

But back to the problem at hand. Bulma had tried everything and anything to get Trunks to stop screaming. The first couple of hours she had been concerned that there was something seriously wrong with him. She ran tests of all kinds to make sure that the crying wasn't associated with some unspeakable pain that her son was feeling. After making sure that her son did not have early onset arthritis for the tenth time she decided that there was nothing physically wrong with the boy. She then tried everything to get his mind off of whatever was troubling him. Singing, rocking, dancing, feeding, changing, burping, smothering…with love of course. Nothing worked. Even her mother could offer no support and upon reaching hour 7, Bunny and Dr. Brief had decided that they had had enough and left the house on an unexpected mini-vacation to a hotel three blocks away.

Well, there went her moral support.

Bulma's next option was to call Chichi. Over Trunks' screams she could barely make out Chichi saying that there was nothing she could do but find what Trunks wanted and stick with it. Either that or find some heavy duty ear plugs and wait until Trunks knocked himself out from exhaustion or lost his voice. However, at the rate this was going, Bulma couldn't help but feel that that would never happen.

Feeling defeated and alone and suffering what were sure to be permanent hearing problems she picked up Trunks and tried a bit of everything to calm him down. The stamina that boy had to keep crying was impressive and if he ever stopped she would be sure to admire it. But nearing hour 13 she was starting to believe it would never stop and that she would be forced to deal with it forever.

She had tried to leave him in a separate room for some time but all that did was make him scream harder and fearing for the boy's own throat she did her best to minimize his strain. She was tired and hungry and the despair was slowly trickling in. Was she a terrible mother, is that why she couldn't get him to stop? Did Trunks hate her? Was something wrong with him that her tests had missed? She was so scared and the fear coupled with her baby boy's nonstop crying had made her completely unstable. She just didn't know what to do and she felt so helpless. She was so used to being able to fix anything with her genius but this was one problem she couldn't tackle. Why couldn't she help her own son? She was terrified at this point, and her brain was racing a hundred miles per minute trying to figure out what was wrong and what she could do.

And then a thought hit her. He was NEVER going to stop. And with that thought went the last of her sanity.

Now, not only could those walking by hear the sounds of a baby crying and screaming, but they could also hear the sounds of that baby's less than sane mother crying and screaming as well. Together they both sat on the floor of Trunks' nursery, crying their eyes out and feeling sorry for themselves. Bulma could only look at Trunks and try to catch her breath between the large sobs that wracked her body. Trunks could only cry more as he watched his mother dissolve into a puddle of tears.

And that is how Vegeta found them. He had chosen to use that day to meditate and knowing how loud it could get in his house he decided it would be best to travel halfway around the world to a more desolate area. For sixteen hours he had meditated on a quiet mountain. Focusing his mind and energy on the upcoming battle with the androids. He had already achieved Super Saiyan and through his meditation he bettered his ability to control it. It was essential for a warrior to be at his peak not only physically, but also mentally. However, as he watched the scene before him he felt all the relaxation and focus he had gained that day slowly slip away.

Bulma was wearing a yellow sundress that was covered in wet spots from not only Trunks' tears but also her own. She was sprawled face down on the floor beating her fists on the ground as she sobbed her eyes out. Trunks was next to her wearing a diaper and small t-shirt bearing the Capsule Corp emblem and like his mother, he was sobbing his eyes out, although he was sprawled face up as opposed to face down.

Vegeta looked around once again to make sure there was no one harming them. Seconds ago he had burst into the room having raced to them after hearing their screams from a few miles away. Stretching his sensing abilities he could not detect any danger so he turned his gaze back to Bulma and Trunks. What was wrong with them?

He called out to Bulma three times and received no answer. Being a man of little patience his next course of action was obvious.

"WOMAN!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs. Bringing about a momentary silence from the two sniveling life forms in front of him. They both gazed up from their positions before shooting up to grab one of his legs as their sobs continued. Feeling the weight on his legs he looked down to see Trunks crying and holding onto his right boot for dear life while Bulma clutched his left leg tightly as she continued to sob. He looked down at her and wasted no time in demanding an explanation.

"He..he…he wo…_hic…won…hic_…won't"

"Spit it out, Woman!"

"He won't stop crying!" She bawled as she clutched his leg more tightly.

What had he done to deserve this?

"Woman, I demand you cease you crying right now. Have you no self-respect to handle yourself with such abandon. Suck it up!" He demanded as he bent down and picked her up into a standing position. She could only look at him for a second before she started to cry again burying her face in his neck.

That's when Vegeta decided that this situation called for drastic measure.

"Woman, stop this! You are making yourself look like a hideous, moronic, useless thing! How dare you sit before my royal presence and act this way. Where is your dignity? Perhaps I should just allow you to be destroyed by the androids. Maybe then I wouldn't have to deal with you."

The response was immediate. A knee shot up in hopes of causing him pain like no other while one hand reared back to slap him as the other reached up to pull his hair.

"What did you say to me? You ungrateful asshole! How dare you say that to me? Do you know who I am you insignificant bastard? I'd like to see what you would do without me!"

As she continued to make attempts at his life he quickly kicked his right leg out, making sure that Trunks was out of harms way before grabbing her and picking her up in a bridal position so he could stop all her movement.

When he had her restrained he addressed her again, "Woman, now that I have your attention I demand you tell me what is going on her. Without the tears!"

She quickly stopped struggling and looked as if she was about to start crying again but she pulled herself together and told him the situation.

When she finished her looked at her and said, "You're telling me that for nearly 13 consecutive hours the Brat had been crying…and that you have not managed to find a way to stop him?"

He saw her opening her mouth to release another bawl when he lightly shook her saying, "No, not with that again Woman. I will deal with this problem once and for all!"

With those words he placed her in Trunks crib assuring that she would not be able to get out in time to stop him. In one swift movement he bent down and picked up Trunks. He held the boy by the back of his shirt and looked at him for a few seconds then he raised his other hand he saying, "Prepare yourself, Boy. I'm going to give you just what you have been asking for."

Bulma watched frozen until the last word at which she began to lift herself out of the crib screaming at Vegeta not to harm her baby. But it was too late. Time stopped for Bulma. What was he going to do? Why hadn't she acted sooner? But, then it happened.

Vegeta lifted his hand and brought it down with the swift precision only achievable by the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta delivered a heavy pat on Trunks back and a second later Trunks let out the loudest burp known the man.

Bulma could've sworn she felt the ground below her feet shake as Trunks let it all out.

And then, in an instant there was silence. They stood there in shock of what had just happened. Bulma with the lingering fear that Vegeta was going to kill her son. Vegeta with a look of disgust mixed with the slightest hint of pride from the burp his son had released. And Trunks with his mouth still open, looking a bit shocked with what he had just done.

After 10 seconds of silence Bulma broke down in tears once more. But they were not tears of despair. They were tears of laughter. Trunks soon joined her in laughing at the situation. Finally he had achieved relief! Sure his mother had tried burping him but her human strength had not helped get that burp out.

Vegeta just stood there, still holding Trunks in his hand and looking his f_amily_ with a strange expression. Not even a minute ago they had both been sobbing their eyes out and now they were happy with everything. What was wrong with them?

Bulma quickly recovered and grabbed Trunks from Vegeta. Giving him a big hug she couldn't help but smile at the fact that not only was her baby happy, but that Vegeta had helped them both out. She turned to Vegeta and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She then said the words that would assure he would stay the night so she could _properly _repay him_._

"Let's go get dinner. And after you and I can have dessert in the bedroom." With a wink she turned away with a happy baby in her arms, humming as if she hadn't spent the last hour crying.

Vegeta could only shake his head as he followed her out, fighting the urge to smile at what he had just gone through.


End file.
